


Vampire

by Markiplierfan123



Series: Reader Stories [25]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Castles, Character Turned Into Vampire, F/M, Missing Persons, Vampire Bites, Vampire Sex, Vampire Turning, Vampires, file a report
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-17 06:09:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16969158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Markiplierfan123/pseuds/Markiplierfan123
Summary: Mark goes on his Nightly run and it starts to rain, he heads into a pub to wait out the rain but he meets a girl who will change his life forever





	1. Beautiful Stranger

Mark was about to head out on his nightly run. So he grabbed his keys, wallet and phone he didn’t noticed his phone was halfway dead so he just put it in his pocket and fed Chica and saw she was asleep on her doggy bed in his bedroom. Mark petted her head and she looked up at him and licked his face. 

Chica knew Mark headed out each night for his nightly run so she didn’t care and went back to sleep. Mark smiled and tiptoed out of his bedroom and headed into the living room and got his shoes on and flannel and headed out the door, locking it behind him. Mark put on his headphones and put on a Ed Sheeran song and started to jog down the street. Rounding the corner he came to a small sidewalk with some shops and restaurants and bars lined up. 

With the music playing in his headphones he didn’t hear the distance rumble of thunder and a few minutes later it started to poor. Mark cursed out loud and made a beeline for one of the bars. Mark headed inside and looked at his phone and saw it was dead. Mark sighed and put it on the table and a waiter came over to him and asked if he wanted anything. Mark just ordered some coffee. The waiter smiled and wrote down his order and walked away saying he will be back with that shortly. 

Mark smiled and nodded and he looked around and just relaxed and waited out the rain. A few minutes later a lady with H/C walked into the bar, now this wasn’t any ordinary lady, this lady was a powerful vampire. Some other vampires in the bar took her presence and bowed at her and let her be. You were here to scout out a fleeting for a late night snack. You looked around and listened, you could hear each human’s heartbeat in the bar. Some were fast, some were slow and just relaxed but one heartbeat made you stop in your tracks and look for that scent and sound. 

Your E/C eyes stumbled onto Mark who was slightly leaning back in the booth and slowly falling asleep with a cup of coffee sitting next to him. You smiled and thought to yourself “he will do nicely.” So you walked over to Mark’s booth and smiled tapping him on the shoulder. Mark woke up and looked around and saw he was still in the bar but stopped and looked at you and smiled. 

“Oh, hello are you another waitress I was still waiting for my coffee.” You pointed and Mark looked down at the cup “oh” Mark laughs and takes a sip “so, um can I help you with something?” You smiled “well I saw you sitting here all by yourself and thought you would want some company?” Mark smiled “sure, I don’t mind I was just waiting out the rain and my phone died so I couldn’t call an uber or anything and I didn’t have an umbrella.” You nodded “yeah, I got stuck in the rain to I was walking back home and being in a nice dress and heals don’t help walking in the rain.” 

Mark nodded “no, no it doesn’t so can I get you anything?” You smiled and shook your head “no, I’m fine but can you tell me your name?” “Oh, where are my manners I’m sorry, I’m Mark.” Mark put out his hand and you smiled and shook it “I’m Y/N, nice to meet you.” Mark smiled “nice to meet you to, so I think the rain stopped so I need to get home, it was nice to meet you Y/N.” Mark went to get up after putting some money on the table but you grabbed his arm and you could feel the pulse in Mark’s wrist speed up as of being grabbed. 

Mark looked at you with slight terror on his face “um, Y/N your great and all but I really need to go, it's getting late.” you got up and looked him in the eyes your eyes glowed yellow and Mark was frozen and you smiled “you will take me back to your place.” Mark just nodded and took your hand and you both walked out of the bar. You smiling and walking hand and hand with Mark. You made it back to Mark’s house and Mark took out his keys and let both of you in. 

You were stuck in the doorway because you had to be invited into the house. Mark stopped in the doorway “come on in Y/N.” You smiled and walked in and Chica ran out of Mark’s bedroom noticing a new person inside the house. Chica sniffed your shoes and walked around you and started to growl and Mark looked at her “Chica, no we don’t growl at people, bad girl!” Chica whined and Mark put her in her kennel and she whimpers and Mark told her to hush. 

“Sorry about that, she never acts like that around new people I don’t know what has gotten into her tonight?” You shrugged “it's okay I’m not really used to dogs and I have a cat so maybe she smells her on me?” Mark shrugged “yeah, I guess so, so can I get you anything?” Mark totally forget why you were even inside his house but being the kind gentlemen he is he let you in. You sat on the couch watching Mark’s every move and listening to his heartbeat and everything. It was nearing dawn soon so you had to work fast if you were going to get your meal and leave. 

You sighed “no, I’m good but I do want something though.” Mark looked at you “oh, what's that?” You got up from the couch and leaned up against Mark’s chest and rubbed your pelvis against his pelvis and you reached up and ran your fingers through his hair and down his neck and placing a hand on his chest “I want you.” Mark was taken back but went with it and took your hand and you walked to Mark’s bedroom stumbling and taking off clothes in the process. 

You pushed him down onto his bed and got on top of him and Mark just looked up at you and smiled. You saw and heard the fast pulsing vein in Mark’s neck and you smiled and thought to yourself. “Well I like this guy, he’s very nice I can’t kill him but I sure as hell can make him a vampire.” You had Mark enter you and you growled out his name and smirked at him revealing your fangs before Mark could scream you plunged your fangs into Mark’s neck. 

Mark screamed out in pain but felt pleasure behind it and he closed his eyes and rode you hard and fast while you were sucking his blood. You heard Mark’s fast heartbeat in your ears and the taste of his blood send you over the edge but Mark was fading fast and you had to take control before you killed him. You detached your fangs from Mark’s neck and with barley a heartbeat left Mark was losing consciousness. So you bit into your own wrist and demanded that Mark drank. 

Sadly this bite will kill him but he will be reborn as a vampire. Mark bit down onto your wrist and drank your blood and once he took enough you laid him back down and waited and listened. Mark’s heartbeat slowed to a very slow beat and then nothing. Mark was dead but a few more minutes went by and Mark took a big breath and opened his eyes, which were now red. 

Mark looked around the room and saw you and sat up but held his head he was super dizzy. “Whoa babe don’t rush, you were just reborn and still recovering, lay back down love.” Mark looked at you and growled “what the fuck did you do to me!” Mark looked at her with red glowing eyes. “My dear Markimoo I made you like me. I liked you but I couldn’t kill you somewhat, you are dead but born again as a vampire.” 

Mark screamed cusses and growled at you and wrapped his hands around your neck “what you killed me and made me a bloodsucker on my fucking god, you have ruined me woman! I had an amazing life doing YouTube for a living with twenty-two million fans and friends and family who loved me, now what do I do. I have to fear for my life and stay indoors and never can leave again if I do I could kill someone!” 

You struggled in Mark’s grasp and Mark let you go and threw you onto the bed. You coughed and looked at Mark, Mark sunk to the floor and covered his eyes, red tears spilled out of his eyes and he cried. Mark then looked up and heard a very fast heartbeat and looked towards the door. “Oh god, Chica I, I can’t control it!” Mark crawled to the door and opened it. Chica was by the door and she had gotten out of her cage. With little strength that Mark had he told her to run far away and never come back. 

Chica looked at Mark and growled at him and knew something was very wrong with her master, she whimpered and licked his face and Mark growled at her and showed his fangs. Chica barked and growled and ran away and out the dog door and was never to be heard from again. 

Mark just put his head down on the floor and sighed. You came over to him and rubbed his back “you will get used to this Mark, you are under my control now I am your master and creator.” Mark sighed there was no winning this and he wasn’t even strong enough to fight or kill you so he looked at you and just accepted his fate he was a vampire and that was final. 

“Now, we must flee this place and you will have to go into the shadows and the name Mark Fischbach will cease to exist and your friends and family will have to forget about you and you are now reborn I’m sorry Mark.” Mark sighed and slowly nodded and got up off the floor and you took his hand and you snapped your fingers and you ended up at your place. It was a huge castle in the middle of nowhere in LA. It was an abandon tourist trap that was rundown years ago. 

Other male vampires were in the castle mostly your servants and pets and now Mark was one of those pets. “Now, it's time for bed and tommrow night I will teach your how to feed, you will have to feed on humans or you will die.” Mark sighed and followed you to your chamber and you and Mark got into bed and you cuddled up to Mark and Mark laid there and looked at you asleep on his now still, no heartbeat in his chest. Mark gave in and ran his fingers through your H/C hair and fell asleep. 

The next morning Tyler and Ethan went over to Mark’s house to check on him they haven't heard back from him the night before about doing a new skit for Markiplier Makes series. Tyler rang the doorbell and waited. Tyler looked at Ethan “That’s weird, Mark’s car is here and I don’t hear Chica barking, something’s not right?” Tyler reached under the mat and got the spare key and unlocked the door. 

Ethan and Tyler looked all around the house until Tyler heard Ethan scream and alot of cusses came out of his mouth. Tyler ran upstairs where Ethan was standing in Mark’s bedroom. The bed was all messy with blood and Mark’s ripped clothes were on the bed and the sheets and covers were all messed up and ripped to shreds. 

“Oh my god, what happened here it looks like someone got murdered but there is no body?” Tyler whipped out his phone and quickly dialed 911 he told the cops Mark’s address and told them what they found and what happened. The cops put on a high alert for a search for either a killer or Mark if he was still alive. Tyler and Ethan thought he was kidnapped and held up somewhere due to the blood and looking like there was a fight that went down. 

Tyler and Ethan kept it hush, hush they didn’t want to set everybody on panic with Mark either being dead or kidnapped. It was nearing nighttime and you rolled over and woke up and saw Mark pacing back and forth in the room. If Mark had a heartbeat it would be racing right now. “Mark, what’s wrong baby?” “I’m hungry.” You looked at him “oh, that’s right, good let’s start your feeding training tonight, come my pet.” 

Mark growled “do not call me a pet I’m not like your other vampires in this place.” You sighed “fine, come then we fly I’m going to teach you how to turn into a bat.” You walked Mark to the roof of the castle and told him to focus on a bat and then run and jump once your falling think real hard and you will turn into one. 

Mark looked down and got scared he hated heights even being a vampire he still hated them. Mark watched you run and jump off the roof and he waited and saw a little black cat fly over his head and you squealed at him and pointed your wing at the edge of the roof. Mark sighed “fine, I’m going!” Mark got a good running start and ran as fast as he could and jumped, he was about to hit the ground when he thought hard of a bat and poof he turned into one and flew back to you. 

You happily squeaked and smiled your two little fangs at him and you pointed forward with you wing and had Mark follow you into the night. Mark followed you and getting used to the flying thing. Once you made it to the park you spoke into Mark’s mind telling him how to turn back into vampire form. Mark listened and did it and you both ended up hiding behind a tree. You both kneeled and you told him what to do next. 

“Okay, you have to scout out the weakest human by listening to their heartbeat if its fast they are nervous or in good health if its slow and relaxed they are calm and rested and an easy target. If its Skippy or barely audible that means they are either close to death or very tired a very super easy target.” Mark nodded and listened he found a girl sitting on a bench and her heartbeat was calm and relaxed so it was an easy target. 

Mark pointed to her “I want her.” You nodded “okay, she’s an easy target so I’ll tell you how to seduce her. First you need to go up to her and talk to her and then claim her and trap her in your eyes and then you got her and you can take her away and finish the job.” Mark nodded “okay, got it wish me luck.” You nodded “okay, I’ll be over there I have my eyes on that guy.” 

Mark nodded again and started to walk over by the girl, he sat down on the bench next to the girl. The girl smiled at him “oh, hello there.” Mark smiled “hello, how are you tonight?” The girl smiled “I’m fine, a little down though my boyfriend broke up with me tonight so if I sound upset towards you I’m sorry.” Mark nodded “it's okay, I won’t push or anything, my name is Mark.” 

The girl smiled and put her hand out “my name is Sarah.” “Nice to meet you Sarah.” Mark looked at her and focused on her mind and he took her under his powers. Sarah froze and Mark smiled and took her hand “come with me Sarah.” Sarah nodded and held Mark’s hand and Mark took her down a dark alley. Mark led Sarah up against the wall and ran his hands under her shirt and massaged her breasts and started to seduce her. 

Sarah moaned out his name and Mark went in for the kill. Mark let his fangs come out and he moved away her hair from her neck and he saw the pulsing vein throbbing on her neck and he bit down and held her mouth so she couldn’t scream. Mark sucked her dry and he heard her heartbeat stop and she slumped into Mark’s arms and Mark lifted her up and hid her in the dumpster. 

You found Mark and saw his kill and smiled at him and gave him a kiss and gently bites him on the neck. Mark moaned into your mouth and smiled at your. “Are you good now Mark?” Mark nodded and you head back to the castle. Once there you pushed Mark into your chamber and laid him onto your bed. You demanded him to strip and Mark did so he was naked and all. Mark looked up at you and you climbed on top of him and instead of hurting him this time you had an amazing time together. 

Many years down the road Mark was now a full vampire and the name Mark Fischbach was no more. Tyler and Ethan never could find him and they sadly had to claim him dead and murdered in his LA home, Chica was never found either. Mark’s YouTube channel still stays on to remember the bubbly silly YouTuber who screamed at video games and jumpscares. But now he’s off killing poor mortals who are weak and slow and living in the night by his queen Y/N and he is the king of vampires. 

The end.


	2. Tyler and Ethan to the Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Cops Haven't Given up on Finding Mark and Declared him Dead but Tyler and Ethan are not Taking that Crap so They Take it Into Their own Hands and Find who or What Took Mark 
> 
> A/N: This is a 2nd Ending to the Story so I'd Like to see Which Ending do you Guys Like the Best. I Like This Ending More ;)

It has been months since Mark has been gone, Tyler and Ethan were about to give up and just sadly accept that Mark is either dead or just missing for good. Tyler didn’t want to give up though, he wasn’t going to give up on his best friend so him and Ethan drove down to the police station and Tyler walked inside and demanded that they keep on searching. 

Ethan stayed in the car and was on his phone looking at twitter and all the tweets about Mark were saying RIP Markiplier we will never forget you and there was even hashtags like #RipMarkiplier and #goodbyemark. Ethan had to hold back tears and he closed his phone and threw it onto the backseat and just looked out the window and whispered to himself “I know your not dead Mark, your strong I know you're out there we will find you.” 

Out on the outskirts of LA back to your castle. You were cuddled up with Mark just playing with his hair. “You in the mood for some more hunting tonight babe?” Mark nodded and kissed you “yes, you know I am, always am with you.” You smiled and got out of bed and headed to the bathroom. Mark laid back down and sighed he liked being a vampire but was starting to hate it and miss his friends, fans and family. 

Mark did sneak on twitter sometimes and he teared up at all the fans saying goodbye and everything to him. The cops haven given up on finding him and declared him dead. Tyler was furious when the cops told him they have given up on Mark’s case and Tyler stormed out of the police station and got into the car and saw Ethan crying a bit. Tyler gave him a big hug and told him “we are taking this into our own hands now Ethan, we will find Mark. Fuck the police I know Mark is still alive, I can feel it.” 

Tyler and Ethan head back to Mark’s place, the house had been cleaned and searched and nothing still came up. Tyler and Ethan started to look around again just for any clues that have been missed. Ethan got down onto the floor and searched around the bed and under it and he felt something under the bed. “Tyler! I found something!” Tyler ran into Mark’s bedroom and saw Ethan on the floor holding up a small bead of some sort. “Mark never wore jewelry, so it had to be a woman that kidnapped him?” 

Ethan looked at him “ugh, you don’t think one of his fangirls kidnapped him, do you?” Tyler shrugged “I don’t know, but I’m not happy about it. Come on we can do our own detective work and find any prints of anything on that bead.” Ethan nodded and put the bead into a little plastic bag and they took off their gloves and headed back to Tyler’s house. 

Once there Tyler dusted the bead for prints, he found one and it was a woman’s but when he searched the DNA file ti said the lady had been dead for years. Ethan and Tyler looked at each other “how on earth is that even possible?” “Either a ghost took him or someone else?” Tyler shrugged “well, let’s see what we can find out about this Y/N L/N, to the library.” Ethan and Tyler got back into the car and made their way to the library and did some digging into files on missing people and deceased people over the years. They found the letter of the last name and looked up L/N and found Y/N. 

It showed you lived here in LA for a good few years, you moved from Ohio to LA and you had gone missing in the year 2000 and was never heard from again. Tyler looked more though the file and saw a photo of the lady you were a H/C skinny lady. So he took the file and they dug deeper into it, you had to be found. They asked the Liberian about you and she said she never knew who Ms. L/N was or where is to be found. Tyler said it was okay and the only thing they could do next was get some help. 

Ethan and Tyler headed back to the house and searched on the internet for this Y/N lady and found an old Facebook profile of yours now it was no longer in use but they were able to hack into it and find where you are now. Ethan and Tyler high-fived each other and wrote down the address and headed back into the car. “Now, let’s go find Mark and put this Y/N lady behind bars.” 

Mark and you headed out into the city and to a random park and once again fed on the weak mortals of the night. Once filed and all you flew back home and made love. Tyler and Ethan pulled up to the castle. “Oh, Tyler I don’t like the look of this place.” You sprung up from your slumber with Mark cuddling in your arms. Mark woke up and looked at you. “Y/N, what’s wrong?” Mark do you hear that?” “Hear what?” “Listen, I hear some frantic heartbeats, we have company.” Mark perked his ears and he could hear two fast beating hearts coming from outside. 

Mark looked out the window and he saw Ethan and Tyler “oh no, Tyler, Ethan what are they doing here, how did they even find me!” Mark talked to himself and you came up behind him “don’t worry babe, we can get rid of them super fast, let’s let them come in first I don’t feel like going outside.” Mark sighed “yes, babe.” 

Ethan and Tyler stepped up to the main door and tried the door it was open. “Well maybe it's a friendly place and this Y/N lady ain’t so bad?” Tyler shrugged and they walked in together looking around, it was dark and lit by candles. Ethan looked around and swears he saw two red eyes peeking in the darkness. “Tyler! I saw something with red eyes!” “Ethan, shh come on we need to find Mark.” 

“Well, welcome boys why do you invade my house?” You floated down the stairs and stood in front of the boys. Ethan stumbled back and fell on his ass and Tyler stood in front of him. “Are you Y/N?” “Yes, my dear I am and who may you be?” “I’m Tyler and this is my friend Ethan, we are friends of Mark Fischbach, we think he is with you?” You chuckled “well, yes he is but he’s not the Mark you are used to now.” Tyler looked at you with a confused face “what do you mean?” 

“Markimoo, babe come here.” Mark floated down next to her, red eyes glowing and fangs showing. Mark couldn’t control his powers and he got closer to Tyler he could hear his heartbeat pounding and see the pulsing vein in his neck. “Mark! Oh my god your alive, but what is wrong with you?” You laughed “sorry my dear, he is now my lover and loyal pet, he’s a vampire and looks like he’s hungry.” Mark opened his mouth and hisses at Tyler and jumps on top of him, fangs close to Tyler’s neck. 

Ethan springs into action and pushes Mark off of Tyler and helps Tyler up. You snap your fingers and makes Mark get up and tell him to follow and kill them both. Mark growls and follows them out the door. Ethan and Tyler run to the car and get the hell out of there seeing Mark standing there watching them leave. It’s dawn and the sun is coming up soon and he can’t follow. Ethan starts cussing up a storm. 

“What the fuck was that all about, that wasn’t Mark!” Tyler punched the steering wheel “no, it wasn’t that bitch did something to him and he isn’t the lovable goofball we all love and know anymore. We need to get help and save Mark from whatever she did to him.” Ethan nodded “yeah, we do.” They headed back to the house and jumped online and found the first vampire hunter they could find a man named Neil he lived in the woods in LA. 

Tyler and Ethan contacted him ASAP and told their story to him. Neil wasted no time and told them to meet him and all. Ethan and Tyler got back into the car and found where this Neil guy lived and met him and got in contact with him. Once at Neil’s lair they gathered up all the stuff they could use to save Mark. A stake, some potions to make Mark human again and other vampire killing weapons. 

Once all geared up they had to wait until sundown to go back to the castle for the final fight and save Mark. Ethan and Tyler paced and tried to wait out the day until dusk it felt like forever but the time came and they all got geared up and took Neil’s van to the castle. 

Back at the castle you and Mark were in their chamber and you heard the heartbeats of Tyler and Ethan once again and another heartbeat you haven’t heard in years “Neil…” Mark looked at you “whose Neil?” “He’s a vampire hunter, he’s been hunting me for the longest time.” Mark nodded “well I won’t let anybody hurt you.” You nodded and kissed him “come on then, we fight.” 

Mark nodded and followed you into the main chamber of the castle. “Neil, back again darling and what you bring minions this time. Hello boys did Mark not scare you enough and your back now?” Mark growled at them, he didn’t want to but if he didn’t follow your orders you would kill him. Ethan and Tyler just stood their grown and pulled out two stakes. 

“Mark don’t make us do this, we love you and we want you back with us.” You laughed “he will never love you again or be friends with you, he is under my control and nothing can stop that!” Mark attack and kill them!” Mark growled and charged at Ethan and Tyler. Neil jumped in front of the boys and splashed a red potion in Mark’s face. Mark screamed and you screamed “NO! Your going to pay for that.” The potion was a reverse spell to turn a vampire back into a human, but it hurts like hell. 

Mark screamed and blacked out. Neil looked at you, “now it's your turn to leave this world and rot in hell, you wench vampire!” You growled and charged at the boys once again. Neil sprung into action and took out another potion, which was blue, it was an ice potion he threw it and it shattered in front of you and froze you in place. You were gone and frozen in a statue. Neil didn’t want to kill you he wanted to study you and all. 

Tyler ran over to Mark’s body and kneeled down next to him he shook his shoulders “Mark, please wake up.” Tyler silently started to cry, placing his head on Mark’s chest not hearing a heartbeat or anything. Mark was human again but his body was still gone. Neil came over, “Tyle, move boy I got this, I have a potion to bring him back.” Tyler moved away from Mark’s body and held onto Ethan as they silently cried watching Neil do his work. 

Neil reached into his bag and this time pulled out an orange potion and had Mark drink it. Once it was all gone Neil pulled out a stethoscope from his bag and placed it on Mark’s chest and waited until he heard a faint heartbeat and felt his neck and Mark had a faint pulse but it was there. Neil removed the earbuds from his ears and looked at the boys “he’s alive but barely the potion will take a few hours to work. We need to get him back to my place so he can rest and he shall wake up in a few hours.” 

Ethan and Tyler smiled and helped Neil carry Mark’s body to his van and they gently laid him in the back and Ethan stayed by Mark’s side watching him. Ethan placed a hand on Mark’s shoulder “so glad to have you back with us buddy.” They made it back to Neil’s lair and Neil laid Mark onto his bed and kept a close eye on him. A few hours later he checked Mark’s vitals again and Mark’s heartbeat and pulse was alot stronger. Tyler and Ethan had fallen asleep next to Mark. Ethan had his head on Mark’s chest and Tyler was cuddled up next to his side, squeezing his hand. 

Mark slowly started to wake up and he felt something heavy on his chest and something or someone squeezing his hand. Neil was asleep also in his chair. Mark fully woke up and saw Tyler and Ethan asleep next to him. Mark poked Ethan’s head “E, Ethan wake up.” Ethan heard his name and looked up and saw that Mark was awake. “Mark! Your awake, Tyler, Neil he’s awake!” 

Neil woke up hearing his name being shouted and Tyler woke up feeling Mark waking up next to him. Mark smiled “yeah, I have a terrible headache though, I don’t remember what happened, where am I?” Neil walked over to the bed and grabbed Mark’s wrist, timing his pulse and looking him over. “Yup he’s all good now, Mark you don’t remember what happened?” 

“No, are you a doctor or something?” “You could say that, you are in my home, your friends here found you and no hospital could help you so they called me and you should be all better now aside from the memory loss.” “Oh, god what about my YouTube channel. My fans did they know?” Tyler sighed “Mark, everybody thought you were dead.” Mark sighed “oh god Chica, what happened to her?” Ethan sighed “I’m sorry Mark she’s gone we never found her.”

Mark started to cry Ethan took him into his embrace “I’m so sorry Mark.” Mark sighed “it’s okay she’s in a better place now, I have to tell my fans that I’m not dead, but can you guys be there with me?” “Of course Mark, we are never leaving your side again.” They both hugged him. 

Fast forward 

A few weeks later Mark was himself again and he did tell everybody of what happened of what he could tell from what the story was from Tyler and Ethan and you were never mentioned again. Neil has taken you away for good. Once he unfroze you he used a potion to kill you for good and he started studying you and working on more powerful weapons to kill vampires and demons alike. 

The end.


End file.
